Rozczarowanie
by akumaNakago
Summary: Czy można napisać totalnie kanonicznego Sevitusa? Cóż, można w każdym razie spróbować. I taka próba może wyglądać właśnie w ten sposób...
1. Rozdział pierwszy

**----------------------------------**

Rozdział pierwszy

**----------------------------------**

* * *

A więc to jest twój syn...

Wzrokiem wyławiasz z grona jedenastolatków tego właściwego. Odruchowo wije się na haczyku twojego spojrzenia, z roztargnieniem omiatając spojrzeniem Wielką Salę, nieświadom bycia obserwowanym.

Nigdy go nie widziałeś, a jednak nie masz wątpliwości. Nawet teraz, kiedy rozczochrana grzywka zasłania bliznę na czole i chłopiec niczym się nie wyróżnia. Nie jest szczególnie wysoki, ani bardzo niski, nie za gruby, wręcz przeciwnie, nieco chudszy, niż jego rówieśnicy. Też taki byłeś, wspominasz, szaty wisiały na tobie jak na różdżce. Bardzo cię pod tym względem przypomina.

Również włosy zdecydowanie odziedziczył po Prince'ach. Czarne, sztywne, niepoddające się układaniu, jeśli nie są odpowiednio pielęgnowane. Harry'ego nie są, a ciebie to nie dziwi: któż miał przekazać temu dziecku tradycję wprowadzoną przez babcię Ariel? Twoją babcię, jego prababcię. Siostrę matki Jamesa Pottera.

Znienawidzony wuj przychodzi ci na myśl, kiedy stwierdzasz, że to po nim zapewne chłopiec nosi okulary. Nie wiesz, co Lily zrobiła, że wasz syn tak bardzo przypomina jej męża; w duchu przyznajesz, że tego byś raczej nie potrafił. Cokolwiek o niej nie powiedzieć, Evansówna była utalentowaną wiedźmą. Inaczej przecież byś się z nią nie zadawał.

McGonagall wymawia jego nazwisko i już wszystkie, bez wyjątku, oczy kierują się na twojego syna. "Harry Potter, Harry Potter" - krąży po komnacie mnogi szept. Krzywisz wargi z niesmakiem. Jaki tam z niego Potter... Taki - przyznajesz po chwili, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy - na jakim bycie go skazaliście, najpierw Lily, potem ty. Matka nie opuszczając męża, kiedy zorientowała się, że jest w ciąży z tobą. Ty, gdy pozwoliłeś, by chłopca wychowywała jej mugolska siostra. Kiedy kazałeś wszystkim myśleć, że twoje dziecko nie ma innych żyjących krewnych.

Jesteś z tego zadowolony. Wasza - twoja i Lily - tajemnica jest dobrze chroniona. Od prawie dziesięciu lat znasz ją tylko ty. To najlepszy układ; sekret znany większej liczbie osób przestaje być bezpieczny. W takich sprawach dwoje to już tłum. Ta refleksja każe ci spojrzeć na Dumbledore'a, który dzieli z tobą aż nazbyt wiele tajemnic. Ale tej jednej - nie. Ją zdradzisz wyłącznie swojemu synowi. Być może.

Tiara krzyczy: "Gryffindor!", stół po twojej lewej ręce eksploduje euforią, a ty kręcisz głową z rozczarowaniem. Harry powinien trafić do Slytherinu, wiesz to, wyczuwasz intuicyjnie, niczym mugolskim szóstym zmysłem. Nie rozumiesz, dlaczego stało się inaczej. Może Tiara jeszcze się na nim nie poznała. Jak na Lily, która według ciebie w rzeczywistości nigdy nie była pełnokrwistą Gryfonką.

Patrzysz na syna, podążającego do nowych kolegów, i wspominasz jego matkę. Przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa, towarzyszkę we wczesnych latach szkolnych, antagonistkę po SUMach. Kiedy opuściliście Hogwart, wasze drogi się rozeszły: ona wyszła za mąż i zamieszkała z Potterami, ty wróciłeś do pustego domu na Spinner's End. Spotkaliście się przypadkiem w mugolskim Londynie i to ona cię zaczepiła. "Sev?" - ze zdumieniem w głosie chwyciła twój łokieć. Miałeś mieszane uczucia, ale zgodziłeś się z nią porozmawiać. Usiedliście na ławce, w cieniu gęstego krzewu, gdzie w milczeniu słuchałeś o jej rozczarowaniu Potterem, małżeństwem samym w sobie, członkostwem w Zakonie; mówiła dość enigmatycznie i wtedy nie do końca rozumiałeś, o czym dokładnie opowiada, ale przez wszystkie lata, któe minęły od tej niezapomnianej rozmowy, zdołałeś sobie wszystko poukładać. Wcześniej zorientowałeś się tylko, że była znudzona. Chciała rozrywki, przypadkiem natknęła się na ciebie... Wiele nie było trzeba, by wpadła na pomysł wspólnego spędzania popołudni; zdradzanie męża ze Śmierciożercą uznała najwyraźniej za podniecającą rozrywkę. Nie miałeś nic przeciwko temu, pod wieloma względami taki układ był tobie na rękę: informacjami o przeciwnikach Czarnego Pana nieświadomie sypała jak z rękawa, w łóżku też była niczego sobie. Dosłownie przyjemne z pożytecznym.

O ciąży powiedziała tobie jakiś czas później, kiedy wasze zwyczaje zdążyły już okrzepnąć. Jak dziś pamiętasz te kilka godzin, przyjemnie spędzonych w przytulnym motelu pod Edynburgiem. Wyjaśniła wtedy, że musi być wyjątkowo ostrożna, bo chce przekonać Pottera, że to jego dziecko. Wzruszyłeś ramionami, choć szkoda ci było wypuszczać ją z rąk. Nie oponowałeś, ponieważ szybko nauczyłeś się nie prosić o to, czego wiedziałeś, że i tak nie otrzymasz. Rozstaliście się jak przyjaciele; przynajmniej jej się tak wydawało. Ty uważałeś, że pożegnaliście się jak dwoje obcych ludzi. Tak sądziłeś przez wiele miesięcy, aż przypadkiem dowiedziałeś się, jak bardzo ją kochałeś...

Czujesz, że jesteś obserwowany, i wracasz do rzeczywistości. Twój syn, twój Harry, patrzy na ciebie niechętnie. Nieoczekiwanie zdajesz sobie sprawę, że cały czas wlepiasz w niego wzrok, a na twarzy masz zwyczajowy wyraz nienawiści, używany w roli tarczy chroniącej cię przed zgubnymi wpływami świata zewnętrznego. Kiedy chłopiec odwraca się, wiesz już, że cię nie lubi. To nic nowego, ciebie nikt nie lubi. Sam się nie lubisz. Tak, jak nie lubisz nikogo. Harry'ego, zdaje się, również.

Przynajmniej w tym jednym się zgadzacie, decydujesz, kiedy uczniowie opuszczają salę. Dobry początek.

* * *

**----------------------------------------**

KONIEC

rozdziału pierwszego

**----------------------------------------**

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


	2. Rozdział drugi

**----------------------------**

Rozdział drugi

**----------------------------**

* * *

Jeszcze przez chwilę siedzisz bez ruchu, patrząc za wychodzącymi dzieciakami. Przy drzwiach Wielkiej Sali twoi Ślizgoni mieszają się z Gryfonami Harry'ego i uczniami z dwóch pozostałych domów. Tam nie istnieją podziały, nie ma na nie miejsca - wszyscy są po prostu magiczną młodzieżą Hogwartu. Jednak tuż za progiem jadalni każda grupa podąży w innym kierunku; i nawet jeśli nie będą czuli do siebie nienawiści, co w części przypadków z pewnością przyjdzie z czasem, to nie będą jednością. Już nigdy.

Dziwisz się sobie. Normalnie takie myśli nie przychodzą ci do głowy. Jesteś człowiekiem wyrachowanego czynu, nie jałowych dywagacji, niedorzecznych rozważań, filozofowania bez sensu i celu. Nawet najmądrzejsze, najbardziej trafne refleksje nie są w stanie niczego zmienić, jeżeli nie zostaną rozpowszechnione. A ty przecież nie zamierzasz dzielić się z nikim swoimi przemyśleniami. Jesteś wszak Ślizgonem. To wszystko wyjaśnia. Wszystko definiuje. O wszystkim decyduje.

Jesteś Ślizgonem.

A twój syn - nie.

Nie wiesz, co gorsze: to, że nie należy do domu Slytherina, czy to, że został Gryfonem. To, jak mało odziedziczył po tobie, czy to, jak wiele wziął z matki. O ile Lily nie kłamała, oczywiście. Biorąc pod uwagę jej gryfoństwo, trzeba przyznać, że była wyjątkowo mało prostolinijna. Nie rozumiesz, jaki cel mogłaby mieć w takim oszustwie, sekretnym dla wszystkich, prócz waszej dwójki. Lecz cóż, była przecież kobietą. Zmienną, niepojętą. One wszystkie już z racji płci powinny trafiać do twojego domu, decydujesz nie po raz pierwszy. I może właśnie dlatego tam _nie_ trafiają. W końcu Tiara Przydziału też jest kobietą... w pewnym sensie. Jaki mężczyzna zrozumie, dlaczego kobieta postępuje tak, a nie inaczej? Nawet jeśli jest ona tylko starym kapeluszem.

Twoja podświadomość rejestruje, że zostałeś w Wielkiej Sali zupełnie sam, dlatego nieświadomie pozwalasz sobie na gest aż nazbyt wyraźnie mówiący o załamaniu nerwowym. Bez słowa nakrywasz głowę rękoma, podczas gdy łokcie opierasz na stole. Musi być z tobą naprawdę niedobrze, skoro rozmyślasz o totalnych pierdołach, chociaż masz znacznie ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia. Dajesz sobie moment na wyrzucenie z głowy bzdur o płci odmiennej, która przecież wcale cię nie interesuje. Już nie. Pozostałeś wierny jedynej miłości twojego życia, uczuciu, z jakiego zbyt długo nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy, kobiecie, którą zabiłeś. Która zostawiła tobie syna. Który cię nie lubi. Z wzajemnością.

To niesamowite - dzielicie podobne wrażenia, mimo że właściwie niczego o sobie nawzajem nie wiecie. Jakiż cudowny początek znajomości!

O. To właśnie są sprawy, którymi możesz zająć umysł, podczas gdy ciało powstaje zza stołu, opuszcza Wielką Salę i podąża korytarzami w dół, na najniższe piętra zamku, prosto do lochów, gdzie mieszczą się pokoje twoje i twoich dzieci. Dzieci, wśród których nie ma twojego rodzonego syna.

Kobiety naprawdę są dziwne.

Parskasz na cały głos, a wtedy tak dla ciebie charakterystyczny dźwięk niesie się wyludnionymi korytarzami. Nie masz pojęcia, czy zamierzałeś w ten sposób skwitować inność tej drugiej płci, czy zwymyślać oporny umysł, po raz kolejny zawracający na niewłaściwe tory. Kobiety NIE stanowią żadnego problemu. Radzisz sobie z nimi znakomicie, kiedy już musisz. Na szczęście musisz rzadko, bo zwykle udaje ci się ich unikać. Albo raczej, mówiąc szczerze, doskonale potrafisz je odstraszać. Taki wrodzony talent, gratulujesz sobie w duchu. No i szczęście, że jesteś opiekunem akurat Slytherinu, gdzie dziewcząt nie trafia zbyt wiele. Pewnie Tiarze jest ich żal. Krzywisz sardonicznie wargi, stając przed ścianą, która skrywa wejście do pokoju wspólnego twoich podopiecznych. Wymawiasz hasło, po czym wkraczasz do nisko sklepionego lochu. Przestaje ci być do śmiechu, kiedy omiatasz wzrokiem czekających na ciebie uczniów i uświadamiasz sobie, że w tym roku Tiara była wyjątkowo _szczodra_. Zaciskasz wargi w wąską kreskę, a cisza, która cię przywitała, jeszcze bardziej gęstnieje. Teraz usłyszałbyś nawet przelatującego nietoperza. Ale, oczywiście, do _twoich_ lochów żaden nie odważy się zapuścić. Bo, jak wiedzą wszyscy Ślizgoni, od razu skończyłby w kociołku czekającym na niefartownych uczestników twoich szlabanów.

Lub też, jak po cichu uznają Gryfoni, po prostu bałby się robić tobie konkurencję. Nietoperz w hogwarckich podziemiach może być przecież tylko jeden...

W głębi ducha bawią cię takie przezwiska, z _tłustowłosym dupkiem_ na czele. Ty wiesz najlepiej, ile jest w nich prawdy. I tylko ty masz pojęcie o tym, które z nich sam rozpowszechniłeś, ku swojej uciesze. Dzięki temu masz dodatkową rozrywkę, kolejny powód do odbierania punktów i dawania szlabanów, świetną zabawę w nasłuchiwaniu nowych wariacji nawiązujących do twoich pomysłów. Naturalnie twory uczniów nie są chociażby w przybliżeniu tak wyrafinowane, jak te twojego autorstwa, ale zawsze to jakieś urozmaicenie. Bo przecież nie jesteś na tyle małostkowy, by inwektywy brać do siebie.

Prawda?

Kiwasz głową na przywitanie Casparowi Crouchowi, twojemu siedmiorocznemu prefektowi, i stajesz naprzeciwko niewielkiej grupki pierwszaków. Z dumą zauważasz, że żaden z nich nie kurczy się na twój widok, nie cofa, nie odwraca wzroku. Wręcz przeciwnie, patrzą na ciebie z zainteresowaniem i oczekiwaniem, jakby spodziewali się po tobie nie wiadomo czego. Nie pierwszy raz zastanawiasz się, co mówią jedenastolatkom starsi uczniowie, zanim pojawiasz się w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów. Rok w rok twoje dzieci nieodmiennie zdają się być dumne nie tylko dlatego, że trafiły do domu samego Salazara Slytherina, ale przede wszystkim z powodu twojej nad tym domem opieki. Musisz przyznać, że nie do końca to rozumiesz. Oczywiście, starasz się być jak najlepszym wychowawcą, nie jesteś jednak przyzwyczajony do tego, aby ktoś doceniał twoje wysiłki. Młodzi Ślizgoni zawsze cię zaskakują.

Dzieci przedstawiają się kolejno, kiedy prefekt wydaje im polecenie. Jesteś naprawdę rozczarowany faktem, że nie ma wśród nich chłopca z oczami Lily i twoimi włosami. To przecież twój syn, powinien być w twoim domu, pod twoją opieką i twoim światłym przewodnictwem. Gryfoni z pewnością zepsują go jeszcze bardziej, niż rodzina, z którą mieszka. Bez wątpienia wiele pracy będzie wymagało, aby to dziecko zaczęło zachowywać się jak człowiek, jak czarodziej z krwi i kości, jak Ślizgon z urodzenia. O ile kiedykolwiek się to tobie uda.

Stanowczo przeganiasz z głowy myśli o Harrym, gdy przychodzi czas na twoją mowę powitalną. Teraz musisz całkowicie poświęcić uwagę swoim podopiecznym. Zasługują na to, by mieć w twoim ser... umyśle miejsce tylko dla nich. Miejsce, w którym znalazłby się również twój syn, gdyby Tiara nie zdecydowała inaczej.

Szkoda.

* * *

**------------------------------------**

KONIEC

rozdziału drugiego

**------------------------------------**

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


	3. Rozdział trzeci

_"Rozczarowanie" jest, jak dla mnie, tekstem dość specyficznym. Po pierwsze przez narrację: lubię pisać w drugiej osobie, uważam jednak, że dla czytelników jest to uciążliwy sposób prowadzenia fabuły. Głównie z tego powodu kolejne rozdziały są tak krótkie - i dłuższe zapewne nie będą. Nie chcę, abyście się czuli przytłoczeni wrażeniami, uczuciami i myślami głównego bohatera. Po drugie: bo, chociaż może na razie słabo to widać, naprawdę zamierzam trzymać się kanonu. Jego Severusowej strony, tak jak ją widzę na potrzeby tego opowiadania. Nie, nie uważam, że JKR rzeczywiście chciała ze Snape'a zrobić ojca Harry'ego. Gdyby chciała, to by to zrobiła. Otwarcie. Tym ciekawsze jednak wydaje się takie pokazanie "Harry'ego Pottera i Kamienia Filozoficznego" - a potem może również kolejnych tomów - żeby ojcostwo Severusa wydawało się oczywiste._

_Każdy kolejny rozdział tego fanfiction budzi we mnie spore wątpliwości. Chyba największe spośród wszystkich moich opowiadań i tłumaczeń. Mam wrażenie, że nie jestem w stanie wyczuć tego tekstu, nie wiem, czy dobrze go piszę, czy potrafię zainteresować czytelnika. Trudno to powiedzieć przy czymś tak... dziwnym. Jak zawsze mam jednak nadzieję, że Was nie zawiodłam i że poniższe da się czytać. Oraz że będzie się to tyczyć również kolejnych części, które niewątpliwie nastąpią. Oby szybciej, niż ta._

* * *

**------------------------------**

Rozdział trzeci

**------------------------------**

* * *

Zwykle nie masz problemów z zasypianiem, ale tym razem będziesz się musiał bardzo wysilić, żeby oczyścić umysł z myśli, które nie pozwalają ci spać. Wciąż w oczyma duszy widzisz to dziecko, szczupłe, zielonookie, z potarganymi włosami. Przypominasz sobie, jak wyglądało, kiedy zobaczyłeś je po raz pierwszy w życiu - twoim i jego - zaledwie przed paroma godzinami. W jaki sposób się poruszało, uśmiechało, przechylało głowę, patrzyło i słuchało. Jadło, piło, rozmawiało z tymi koszmarnymi Gryfonami, którzy teraz niewątpliwie z tym dzieckiem, twoim synem, śpią w tym samym pomieszczeniu albo w pokojach sąsiednich. Chociaż się do tego nie przyznajesz, boisz się o Harry'ego. Z każdą minutą, z każdą myślą coraz bardziej. Wiesz, że Gryfoni nie skrzywdzą jednego za swoich, więc teoretycznie twoje dziecko też jest bezpieczne. Przynajmniej na razie. Co się jednak stanie, jeśli dowiedzą się, że ich kolega, sławny Harry Potter, to twój syn? Jak daleko sięga ich lojalność? Czy staną przy nim murem, będą go bronić przed wszystkimi, którzy spróbują go zranić, czy może odwrócą się od niego, poczują zdradzeni, uznają jego przydział za jakiś ślizgoński spisek? Grrr, w ten sposób z pewnością nie zmrużysz oka do świtu. Nie żebyś jakoś szczególnie przejmował się tym, jak twój podwójnie zły humor zniosą uczniowie - skoro żadnych lekcji ze swoimi podopiecznymi w poniedziałek nie masz - powinieneś jednak chociaż trochę wypocząć. Tradycyjnie pierwszy dzień tygodnia rozpoczyna się dla nauczyciela eliksirów od zajęć z pierwszorocznymi Krukonami i Puchonami. To zdecydowanie spokojniejsze zestawienie niż to, które czeka na ciebie w piątek, ale jedenastolatki to jedenastolatki. Niby wiesz, czego możesz się po nich spodziewać, wszak nie od parady te akurat dzieci trafiły do tych akurat domów, lecz jeszcze ich nie znasz, a niespodzianki mogą się trafić zawsze i wszędzie. Takie na przykład przypisanie twojego syna do Gryffindoru...

Dosyć! Nie pozwolisz, aby jedno głupie wydarzenie, wypadek przy pracy losu, przeznaczenia, karmy czy innej Tiary Przydziału, spędzało ci sen z powiek! Stoisz ponad tym! Tobie nie przeszkadza spać krew, którą masz na rękach, cierpienie, jakiego w twoim wcale nie tak długim życiu byłeś sprawcą, świadkiem i ofiarą, ani posiadana wiedza. Żadna wiedza. Dlaczego więc miałbyś pozwolić, żeby TA wiedza niepokoiła cię tak bardzo? Harry jest twoim synem, to fakt. Fakt, o którym wiesz od dawna. To wyłącznie twoja wina, że nie pomyślałeś, co powinieneś zrobić, jeżeli Harry nie trafi do twojego domu. Nie byłeś sobie w stanie tego nawet wyobrazić, wziąwszy pod uwagę, że jest dzieckiem Ślizgona z urodzenia, wychowania i charakteru oraz kobiety, która do Gryffindoru trafiła chyba tylko przez przypadek. Nie zakładałeś takiego biegu zdarzeń. I teraz musisz zapłacić za swoją krótkowzroczność. A jednocześnie postarać się, aby nie zapłacił za nią twój syn. Lecz już nie dzisiaj. W każdym razie - nie w tej chwili. Rano musisz być w pełni sił, nie na wpół przytomny z niewyspania. Zastanowisz się nad tym później. Z pewnością znajdziesz czas.

Niemalże przemocą zmuszasz się do medytacji, porządkując myśli, tłumiąc uczucia, oczyszczając umysł. Dzisiaj oklumencja przychodzi ci z większym trudem niż gdy stałeś oko w oko z Czarnym Panem, udając lojalnego Śmierciożercę, robiąc rzeczy, które normalnie wykrzywiłyby twą twarz z obrzydzenia i pogardy, a może nawet współczucia. Oklumencja pozwalała ci zachować beznamiętną minę, twój znak rozpoznawczy, budzący wśród innych podnóżków Bezimiennego coś na kształt szacunku. O tak, miałeś u nich poważanie, a i sam Czarny Pan pozwalał ci czasem na więcej niż innym. To wciąż może ci się przydać - Dumbledore uważa, że Harry tak naprawdę nie zabił mordercy Lily, a jedynie przepłoszył go na pewien czas. Czas zbliżający się ku rychłemu, nieuniknionemu końcowi, którego jednak nastania nikt nie zdoła przewidzieć. Musisz być na to przygotowany dosłownie w każdej chwili, uważnie obserwować oznaki, spróbować wywnioskować, kiedy nadejdzie ten nieszczęsny dzień. Wiesz, że nie jesteś odosobniony w tych działaniach, jednak nie lubisz polegać na innych. Nawet jeśli tymi innymi ma być niby najpotężniejszy czarodziej obecnych czasów oraz osoby, które on sam wybrał. Jeśli chcesz, żeby coś było zrobione dobrze, zrób to sam. Licz tylko na siebie. Gdy zawiedziesz - bo prędzej czy później zawiedziesz na pewno - nie będziesz miał wątpliwości, kogo winić za niepowodzenie. Wychodzisz z założenia, że szukanie winnych to głupota. Zdecydowanie lepiej mieć odpowiedniego kandydata pod ręką i użyć go, kiedy przyjdzie odpowiedni moment. Przynajmniej na własne potrzeby. Dzięki temu nie traci się koncentracji, można się skupić na poważnych sprawach, zamiast rozmieniać się na knuty, szukając osoby odpowiedzialnej za całe zło świata. Oczywiście wiesz, od kogo pobrałeś tę naukę, chociaż nigdy nie brałeś udziału w lekcjach z tego przedmiotu. Wystarczająco dużo czasu spędziłeś z jego wykładowcą, aby pobrać ją wprost od niego. I chociaż niełatwo było ci to zauważyć, w końcu się udało. Gdzieś za zasłoną zgrabnie utkaną z błyszczących oczu, przyjaznego uśmiechu i ciepła, które roztacza, Dumbledore jest jednym wielkim chodzącym poczuciem winy. To wygodne, prawda? Wbrew pozorom jest to bardzo wygodne. A jak znakomicie oczyszcza...

Budzisz się rano w doskonałym nastroju. Spokojnie, bez sennych majaków, koszmarów, marzeń, przespałeś całą noc... lub raczej jej resztę. Pięć czy sześć godzin. Tobie to jednak w zupełności wystarcza - jesteś wypoczęty i gotowy do działania. Bierzesz prysznic, golisz się precyzyjnym ruchem różdżki, po czym nakładasz na włosy eliksir, który sterczące na wszystkie strony kosmyki czyni gładkimi, ciężkimi pasmami, wyglądającymi może na przetłuszczone, ale przynajmniej łatwymi do uczesania. Niedoczekanie, żeby ludzie mieli cię zobaczyć takim niechlujnym, jak byli inni Prince'owie. Jak odżałowanej pamięci James Potter. Jak jego matka, która nie odważyła się przeciwstawić rodzinie w obronie własnej siostry. Jak jej ojciec, który wyklął starszą córkę. I za co? Ha! Oto jest pytanie! Babka Ariel nigdy nie wyjawiła powodu... a przynajmniej tak twierdziła twoja matka. Cóż, może to i lepiej. Wszak nie obchodzą cię rodzinne tajemnice - masz dosyć własnych. Pewnych sekretów nie warto odkrywać. Wtedy spokojnie można tę drugą stronę ignorować i bezpiecznie ją nienawidzić. Gdy wie się zbyt wiele, bywa to trudne. A ty nie chcesz, aby twoja nienawiść do Jamesa Pottera stała się przesadnie skomplikowana. Taka jak jest - prosta i naturalna, płynąca z każdego aspektu waszych żywotów - wydaje ci się najzupełniej odpowiednia. Taka... bezproblemowa.

Tak przynajmniej uważasz, wychodząc z pokoju i kierując się ku Wielkiej Sali, w której niebawem ponownie zasiądzie problem o włosach Prince'ów i oczach Lily.

* * *

**--------------------------------------**

KONIEC

rozdziału trzeciego

**--------------------------------------**

* * *

_Jak w każdym tekście - od pewnego czasu - proszę o komentarze. W celu ich zamieszczenia nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym / zalogowanym, wystarczy jedynie kliknąć na poniższy klawisz __**Review this Story / Chapter**__ i napisać o swoich odczuciach względem danego opowiadania. Autorowi (i tłumaczowi) opinie czytelników naprawdę pomagają. Na różne sposoby._

_Za jedyny tu na razie komentarz do "Rozczarowania" wobec powyższego wyjątkowo serdecznie dziękuję. Cieszę się, __**mariko**__, że ten tekst, chociaż obecnie tak krótki, spodobał Ci się na tyle, że zechciałaś go skomentować. To tutaj rzadkość, jak widać. Znowu zaczynam pisać swoje teksty, nie tylko tłumaczyć z angielskiego, i mam nadzieję, że spowoduje to w miarę częste aktualizacje tego fanfika. Pozostałych zresztą również. Mam sporo do nadrobienia... Trzymajcie za mnie kciuki, kochani ;-)._


	4. Rozdział czwarty

_Dla  
__**Isztar**__ z Forum Mirriel  
__w prezencie urodzinowym. Wiem, że nieco późno, wiem, że bardzo mało, ale ponieważ kiedyś, gdy "Rozczarowanie" jeszcze na Forum Mirriel było publikowane (jak to szumnie brzmi, biorąc pod uwagę, że na Mirriel pojawiły się tylko dwa pierwsze rozdziały...), wyrażałaś zainteresowanie tym fanfikiem, to postanowiłam kolejny rozdział napisać i opublikować w Twoje urodziny. Mam tylko nadzieję, że moja choroba nie wpłynie na niego jakoś bardzo źle i da się go czytać :-D._

* * *

**--------------------------------**

Rozdział czwarty

**--------------------------------**

* * *

Harry się spóźnia.

Wszyscy twoi Ślizgoni siedzą przy stole. Pierwszoklasistów punkt ósma przyprowadziła cała szóstka prefektów, pozostali dotarli na własną rękę nieco wcześniej lub odrobinę później. Nie ma wśród nich ani jednej osoby nieuczesanej, nieumytej, nieogolonej, niedbale ubranej. Przy stole prezentują nienaganne maniery - starsi z przyzwyczajenia, młodsi dzięki pouczeniom otrzymanym jeszcze w pokoju wspólnym. To prawda, że członkowie Slytherinu są nielubiani przez większość nie tylko uczniów, ale również grona nauczycielskiego, i żadne przedstawienia z dobrym wychowaniem w roli głównej tego nie zmienią. Chociaż zawsze istnieje możliwość, że kogoś przekonają. Było nie było, udało ci się zmienić podejście _kilkorga_ kogosiów od kiedy opiekujesz się tym domem.

Harry się spóźnia. A jest już dziewięć po ósmej.

Większość Gryfonów siedzi przy stole, w tym wszyscy prefekci. Za to z pierwszoklasistów zauważasz tylko jedną osobę, dziewczynkę o długich brązowych włosach. Nie pamiętasz, jak się nazywa, więc pewnie jest mugolaczką. Znaczną część innych uczniów zdołałeś skojarzyć z ich starszym rodzeństwem albo rodzicami czy dalszymi krewnymi - z doświadczenia wiesz, co zwykle oznacza nieznajomość nazwiska nowego ucznia. Ciężki ból głowy spowodowany nieznajomością zasad panujących w czarodziejskim świecie i popełnianiem kardynalnych błędów. No właśnie: błędów. Możesz mieć tylko nadzieję, że przed lekcją eliksirów dziewczę zrobi coś z fryzurą, bo machanie nad kociołkiem rozpuszczonymi kudłami to całkiem wyraźne proszenie się o wypadek. Cóż, jeśli sama ich nie zwiąże, zawsze możesz skrócić jej włosy przed rozpoczęciem lekcji. To w końcu jedno proste zaklęcie. No, może dwa, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę takie, które zagwarantuje, że do końca roku szkolnego - i parę tygodni dłużej - włosy nie urosną ani ciut, ciut. Cóż, lepsze to chyba od wylądowania w skrzydle szpitalnym wraz z połową klasy.

Harry się spóźnia. Ósma trzynaście.

Zaczynasz się denerwować - zaspał czy może coś się stało po drodze ze szczytu gryfońskiej wieży na parter? W końcu to jakieś siedem pięter pełnych różnego rodzaju drzwi (nie żeby idąc na śniadanie należało dobierać się do któryś z nich: wrota Wielkiej Sali podczas posiłków są zawsze otwarte, a wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego raczej nie sposób pomylić z czymkolwiek innym, hm?) i łączących je zwodniczych schodów. Tysiąc jeden sposobów na zabłądzenie, zgubienie się, spotkanie z czymś, czego lepiej nie spotkać. Na przykład z trójgłowym psem; trzecie piętro to tak jakby pomiędzy siódmym a parterem. Co też podkusiło Albusa... Stop, głupie pytanie. Równie dobrze możesz pytać, co też podkusiło Tiarę. W porządku, pytałeś. Ale to nie upoważnia cię do zadawania innych idiotycznych pytań.

Harry się spóźnia. Minęło dwadzieścia po ósmej.

Jak tak dalej pójdzie, twój syn nie zje śniadania. To niedobrze, śniadanie jest nazywane najważniejszym posiłkiem nie bez kozery. Nie pamiętasz, gdzie to czytałeś, ale zapewne w jakimś mugolskim czasopiśmie - czarodzieje odżegnują się od tego rodzaju "bzdur", jakby już sama ich pogarda dla naukowej myśli niemagicznych miała stanowić o niższości tych drugich - że mózg do pracy czerpie energię pobieraną wyłącznie z cukru zgromadzonego we krwi. Mięśnie mają wybór i jeżeli we krwi nie ma cukru, to wezmą go sobie z komórek tłuszczowych: przerobią tłuszcz na cukier, spalą go i po krzyku. Mózg tak nie umie, mózg potrzebuje świeżej dawki energii, dostarczonej na bieżąco. Jeśli nie zje się niczego przed pierwszą lekcją lub przed pójściem do pracy (niechętnie zabierasz się za własne śniadanie), mózg nie ma z czego pobierać energii, co skutkuje kiepskimi rezultatami w nauce. Mówiąc w skrócie: jeszcze trochę i twój syn okaże się matołem. Przykre.

Harry się spóźnia. Jest za trzy wpół do dziewiątej, na Merlina!

Niedopuszczalne! Dlaczego gryfońscy prefekci po prostu siedzą, jedzą i niczym się nie przejmują? Dlaczego Minerwa nawet nie wygląda na zaniepokojoną nieobecnością dwóch pierwszaków - reszta przez ten czas zdążyła pojawić się łaskawie w Wielkiej Sali - tylko uśmiechnięta rozmawia z dyrektorem? Dlaczego Albus... Dobrze, miałeś nie zadawać głupich pytań. Tak nie może być! Dwóch jedenastoletnich chłopców w wielkim, groźnym zamku. Gorzej: dwóch GRYFONÓW! Co takim może wpaść do głowy, lepiej sobie nie wyobrażać. Na domiar wszystkiego twojemu synowi towarzyszy najmłodszy chłopak Weasleyów (tak, nieobecność jednej rudej czupryny dość łatwo zauważyć) - jeśli jest podobny do swoich starszych braci, szczególnie do tych o dwa lata starszych, to Harry może już nigdy nie zejść na śniadanie. Ani dzisiaj, ani w wieku szesnastu lat. Czy ilu tam. Przyłapujesz się na tym, że zacząłeś panikować i zmuszasz się do odzyskania spokoju. Pomaga ci w tym fakt, że w drzwiach widzisz dwie głowy, z których ta czarna, rozczochrana, należy do obiektu twojego zmartwienia.

Harry się spóźnił. Minutę temu minęła ósma trzydzieści.

Twoi Ślizgoni zbierają się do wyjścia. Muszą wrócić do lochów i przygotować się do pierwszej lekcji. Prefekci muszą sprawdzić, czy najmłodsi na pewno wszystko zabrali, czy na pewno niczego nie zapomnieli, a potem odprowadzić pierwszaków pod salę lekcyjną i jeszcze zdążyć na własne zajęcia. Spóźnianie się nie leży w naturze domu Slytherina, bez względu na to, czy chodzi o posiłek, o lekcję, czy o ciszę nocną. Każde spóźnienie grozi utratą punktów, nie wspominając już o pogorszeniu wizerunku domu. A ten jest zły i bez dodatkowych minusów, więc trzeba bardzo o niego dbać. Tam, gdzie trzeba, naturalnie. Uśmiechasz się na myśl o nadchodzącym sezonie quidditcha: przynajmniej kilku twoich starszych uczniów będzie się mogło wyszaleć i jeszcze zarobić za to punkty. Mecz quidditcha jest chyba jedyną sposobnością przetrącenia kilku głów bez utraty reputacji. Zbytniej, w każdym razie. Wszak quidditch to brutalny sport. Sport kontaktowy. Toteż twoi chłopcy czerpią z niego tyle "kontaktu", ile tylko mogą. A że innym to nie odpowiada... Wzruszasz ramionami. Cóż, ich problem.

Harry się spóźnił.

Nie minęło jeszcze za dwadzieścia dziewiąta, kiedy opuszczasz Wielką Salę i kierujesz się do lochów. Martwiąc się o syna, za mało zjadłeś, co źle wróży uczniom, których przeznaczeniem jest spotkać cię przed lanczem. O, proszę, Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za ślizganie się na korytarzu. Jak miło. Do południa masz tylko Krukonów i Puchonów oraz Puchonów i Krukonów, musisz więc znaleźć inną okazję, aby dopiec Gryfonom. Cudownie! Trzydzieści punktów w dół, po dziesięć od każdego - w trzeciej klasie powinno się już wiedzieć, jak witać profesora, panowie Jordan, Weasley i Weasley. No dobrze, to dla równego rachunku jeszcze pięć punktów za ten komentarz o nietoperzu; przecież ledwie go usłyszałeś, więc trzeba przyznać, że naprawdę się postarali. Ciężką pracę należy docenić, czyż nie?

Harry spóźnił się na śniadanie. Martwiłeś się o niego. Nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do martwienia się o kogokolwiek i wolałbyś się do tego nie przyzwyczajać. Nie jesteś pewny, czy wtedy wciąż byłbyś sobą. Wyjście jest jedno: Harry musi przestać się spóźniać. Dopóki nie znajdziesz na to jakiegoś sposobu, możesz tylko pomarzyć o dobrym nastroju.

Jakby to powiedzieć... Wolałbyś tego nie przyznawać, ale dzisiaj żal ci twoich uczniów. Tak... troszeczkę.

* * *

**--------------------------------------**

KONIEC

rozdziału czwartego

**--------------------------------------**

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_A przy okazji: tak, naprawdę jestem chora i tłumaczenie obecnie czegoś tak zaplątanego, jak "Jedynie poprzez krew", jest ponad moje siły. Może zamiast tego dostaniecie coś innego, bo zostały mi już tylko trzy strony innego tłumaczenia. __Może__. Jeśli będę w stanie._

_**Klio**__ Nie dziwię się, że wolisz inne opowiadanie, o tłumaczeniach nie wspominając (te, sądząc po ilości odwiedzin, wolą wszyscy :-P) - "Rozczarowanie" jest dość specyficzne, jak sądzę. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będę w stanie napisać pełen ciepła Severitus albo coś w tematach pokrewnych; bardzo lubię takie teksty czytać, ale pisać ich raczej nie umiem. Może mam w sobie za mało ciepła ;-). Heh, ja narrację w drugiej osobie pokochałam odkąd tylko napisałam pierwszą miniaturkę z jej zastosowaniem. Na szczęście (?) nie przesadzam z jej używaniem, stosuję głównie osobę trzecią, chociaż słyszałam opinie, że pierwsza i druga wychodzą mi lepiej. No cóż... Już nic nie powiem odnośnie tego, ile było trzeba czekać na ten rozdział. Merlin mnie chyba nie lubi, bo nie siedzi mi na głowie i nie każe mi pisać kolejnych części "Rozczarowania", tylko wynajduje i wpycha mi przed oczy następne fanfiki po angielsku, które warto by przetłumaczyć. Brzydki Merlin, brzydki! :-P_

_**Akame**__ Druga osoba to dziwna narracja, fakt. Zanim napisałam w niej pierwszą miniaturkę nie mieściło mi się w głowie, że w ten sposób można pisać teksty literackie. Okazało się, że można. Potem nawet napisałam w drugiej osobie liczby mnogiej w czasie przyszłym, żeby udowodnić sobie, że tak też się da. Wtedy doszłam do wniosku, że na upartego można napisać opowiadanie w dowolnej osobie narratora i w dowolnym czasie narracji, a efekt może być... ciekawy. Powiedzmy. Cóż, ja również lubię Severitusy i wszystko inne, co ma związek z relacjami Severusa i Harry'ego. Właśnie dlatego: ta cała zmiana nastawienia, co ją powoduje, jak to się potoczy, jak się skończy... No i umożliwienie tym postaciom wzajemnego zrozumienia, czego w powieściach zdecydowanie mi zabrakło. Mimo epilogu. Trudno, nie można mieć wszystkiego. W "Rozczarowaniu" raczej planuję trzymać się kanonu i narracji ze strony Severusa, ale zobaczymy, jak to się dalej potoczy. Czasem plany autora przegrywają z zamiarami postaci ;-). Hm... To ciekawe, co piszesz o wieku autorów. Jako nastolatka pisywałam jedynie prace domowe i klasowe na polskim, czasem jakieś Mary Sue w pamiętniku (nie miałam jeszcze wtedy zielonego pojęcia o istnieniu czegoś takiego jak fanfiction), ale nic godnego uwagi i pokazania szerszej publice. Na szczęście byłam tego świadoma. Pierwszy fanfik opublikowałam jakieś dwa lata temu. Już po trzydziestce. To jednocześnie tak dawno i tak... ostatnio. Ciekawe... Fakt, pierwsze trzy rozdziały to pierwszy dzień. No, to teraz mamy początek drugiego, który pewnie zajmie jeszcze więcej rozdziałów, zważywszy, że zaczyna się rano, a nie wieczorem :-P. Wytrwałości w czytaniu - chyba tego pozostaje mi życzyć._

_**sandwich**__ Heh, bo to teoretycznie ma być kanoniczny Severitus - kanoniczny do bólu (zębów, głowy, palców - co wolicie ;-)). Zobaczymy, jaki będzie, jak się już rozwinie. Przykro mi, że tyle musiałaś czekać na kolejny rozdział i wyrażam nadzieję - nieustającą - że z następnymi nie będzie już tak źle. Nic, przekonamy się._

_**Itheanil**__ He, he, "to wszystko jest jak w kanonie", powiadasz... Ano jest - inaczej trudno byłoby mówić o Severitusie _kanonicznym_, a takim to opowiadanie ma być. W założeniu, w każdym razie. Akcja, której nie znasz, też powinna się znaleźć - w końcu ile razy Severus Snape wspomniany był w pierwszym tomie? Z siedem? Dziesięć? To trochę mało chyba jak na dziesięć miesięcy... Wiesz, nie dodaję nowych rozdziałów, bo mnie Merlin nie lubi, a w ogóle to jestem wredna s... s... swierzyna i czasem po prostu mi się nie chce. O tym wszystkich tłumaczeniach, które popełniam, już w ogóle nie wspomnę. Coś za coś, jak to mówią._

_**marika**__ Cieszę się niezmiernie, że podoba Ci się ten sposób narracji - też go lubię ;-). Ogólnie podobno w wielu moich tekstach trzeba się skupić, bo ponoć piszę w dość skomplikowany sposób. Przynajmniej niektórzy moi czytelnicy tak twierdzą. Niewielu utrzymuje, że im to nie przeszkadza. Cóż, kwestia gustu. No właśnie, ze "Znowu ja" właściwie zaczerpnęłam pomysł na napisanie dłuższej historii w ten sposób. Tłumaczenie czytałam na Forum Mirriel; słyszałam, że oryginał zaginął gdzieś w odmętach internetu... Szkoda, bo ciekawe to było, trzeba przyznać. Trochę mi tylko przeszkadzało skakanie po wydarzeniach - rozdziały nie kontynuowały wątków z poprzedniej części - dlatego "Rozczarowanie" postanowiłam pisać inaczej, niejako większymi całościami. Niekoniecznie dzień po dniu, ale na pewno też nie jeden rozdział pokazujący wydarzenia odległe o tydzień od tych z poprzedniego. Rzeczywiście, zanim doczekamy się lekcji oklumencji, minie sporo czasu. Pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że się ich doczekamy ;-)._

_**Ataraxia**__ No, trochę tekstów od pierwszego tomu jest, ale rzeczywiście mniej niż pozostałych - siłą rzeczy, skoro pozostałych tomów jest sześć ;-). Z tym, że najczęściej spotykam się z Severitusami (Snape mentorem Harry'ego zresztą też) po piątym tomie; nie wiem, czy to kwestia długości przerwy między tomem piątym a szóstym, czy może bardziej tego, co się w tomie piątym stało (lekcje oklumencji, śmierć Syriusza - to sprzyja rozwojowi stosunków między Harrym a Severusem). Jasna rzecz, że komentarze sprzyjają Wenowi - nawet u mnie, która po uszy jestem zagrzebana jak nie w pisaniu własnych fanfików, to w tłumaczeniu cudzych. Ewentualnie w chorowaniu, jak ostatnio :-(._

_**Karmi54**__ Po części o to chodziło, żeby dość typowy wątek fanfikowy podać w dość nietypowy sposób. Prawdę mówiąc, o Severusie-ojcu-Harry'ego można by napisać tonę kartek i jeszcze nie wyczerpać wszystkich możliwości. Praktycznie z wszystkimi wątkami tak jest, tymi bardziej popularnymi również. To wręcz swego rodzaju wyzwanie ;-). Bardzo mi miło, że Ci się podobało, i przepraszam, że tyle czasu musiałaś czekać na kolejny rozdział. Z następnym NAPRAWDĘ postaram się pośpieszyć. O ile wyzdrowieję :-P._

_**katie**__ Narracja w drugiej osobie jest intrygująca: jedni czytelnicy ją uwielbiają, inni jej nie znoszą. A jeszcze innym, jak widać, nie przeszkadza. Im więcej komentarzy czytam, tym bardziej się upewniam, że wszystko jest kwestią gustu. I bardzo dobrze. Przynajmniej dzięki temu mamy urozmaicenie. Zamierzam przedstawić wydarzenia HPiKF ze strony Severusa, ale co mi z tego wyjdzie... okaże się po napisaniu całości :-D._


	5. Rozdział piąty

.

* * *

* * *

Rozdział piąty

* * *

* * *

Polowanie na Gryfonów kończysz punktualnie za trzy dziewiąta, odebrawszy im w sumie jakieś sto sześć punktów. Jeszcze przed początkiem pierwszej lekcji w roku szkolnym. Niezły wynik. Jesteś z siebie dość zadowolony - może pierwszoroczni Krukoni i Puchoni jednak jakoś przeżyją swoje pierwsze zajęcia z eliksirów.

Z łopotem szat wkraczasz do sali lekcyjnej w lochach dokładnie z początkiem lekcji, czyniąc tak zwane _wejście_. Wiesz, że niektórzy uczniowie, zwłaszcza mugolskiego pochodzenia, lubią dodawać do tego słowa epitet rzeczownikowy, i świetnie zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że powinieneś za to podziękować niejakiemu Bruce'owi Lee. Na swoje szczęście on już nie żyje; zmarł, kiedy ty byłeś w Hogwarcie tylko uczniem, gdy słowa _wejście smoka_ mało któremu czarodziejowi cokolwiek mówiły, a ich parafraza, _wejście nietoperza_, nie została jeszcze nawet wymyślona. Tak, niektórzy naprawdę mają szczęście. Amerykańscy aktorzy chińskiego pochodzenia i tacy inni. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc: ci, których nie uczysz eliksirów. Farciarze.

Stajesz za katedrą i omiatasz zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu pierwszaków starannie nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem. Po raz kolejny zauważasz, że Krukonów od Puchonów bardzo łatwo jest odróżnić, przynajmniej przed rozpoczęciem pierwszych zajęć. Dzieci z domu Roweny Ravenclaw patrzą na ciebie z uwagą, niektóre nawet nieledwie z czcią, należną najmłodszemu od dziesięcioleci Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Gdy tylko zaczniesz mówić, będą wręcz spijać słowa z twoich warg, zachwycone każdą nową informacją, jakiej zechcesz im udzielić. Część może przestać cię czcić po utracie pierwszych punktów, dla reszty jednak pozostaniesz mistrzem w swoim fachu. Niedoścignionym, co przyjdzie im przyznać z trudem. Podopieczni Pomony Sprout, mali mieszkańcy Hufflepuffu, są jak ich opiekunka, otwarci i ufni. Łatwowierni. Naiwni. Już teraz boją się ciebie, nasłuchawszy się pogłosek o twoim wcale nie rzekomym okrucieństwie i dalece posuniętej niesprawiedliwości. Cóż, czasem nawet Puchoni potrafią wykazać się zdrowym rozsądkiem. Żeby jeszcze postarali się nieco rzadziej wysadzać kociołki w powietrze... Może trzeba by im podawać wywar uspokajający tuż przed lekcją?

A to co? Lub raczej kto? Nie patrzy na ciebie ani z obawą, ani z podziwem... Szczerze mówiąc, w ogóle na ciebie nie patrzy. Najpierw obojętnie rozglądał się po sali, teraz ziewa, rozdziawiając paszczę niczym krokodyl, w ogóle się nie krępując, nawet nie zasłaniając ust dłonią. Wariant albo samobójca. Ewentualnie Gryfon, który _przypadkiem_ trafił nie na te zajęcia, co powinien. Co nie wyklucza możliwości, że wszystko naraz. Nic, za chwilę się dowiesz, co to za osobnik.

Zaczynasz swoją tradycyjną przemowę, która ma jeszcze pogłębić pierwsze wrażenie, jakie zrobiłeś na uczniach. Widzisz, jak z każdym kolejnym słowem Krukonom coraz bardziej błyszczą oczy, kiedy roztaczasz przed nimi wizję wielkich rzeczy, których będą mogli dokonać pod twoim światłym przewodnictwem. Puchoni dla odmiany wyglądają na coraz bardziej otumanionych i coraz mniej z tego wszystkiego rozumiejących. Z emfazą wygłaszasz wielkie, natchnione, pompatyczne słowa, całą dostępną siłą woli starając się nie roześmiać, gdy wodzisz wzrokiem od jednych do drugich. Nie wiesz, co bardziej cię bawi, te szczerze bezradne miny czy to udawane zrozumienie. Jesteś pewny, że podopieczni Filiusa Flitwicka w rzeczywistości pojmują z twojej perory w najlepszym razie co drugie słowo. Nic dziwnego, skoro jest to od początku do prawie samego końca patetyczny bełkot, który cokolwiek może zacząć dla kogoś znaczyć dopiero po wybitnym zdaniu sumów z twojego przedmiotu.

Ale czego można wymagać od ledwie dwudziestoletniego nauczyciela, stającego przed swymi niedawnymi kolegami z domu węża i próbującego przekonać ich, żeby słuchali go jak każdego innego profesora? Och, tak, pamiętasz te dni, pierwsze lekcje z uczniami, którzy ledwie dwa lata wcześniej byli twoimi kolegami, z którymi przesiadywałeś w tym samym pokoju wspólnym, kułeś w tej samej bibliotece, myłeś się w tej samej łazience i jadłeś przy tym samym stole. Nigdy nie miałeś wątpliwości, że oni też cię pamiętają, tłustowłosego wypierdka o nieciekawej reputacji. Zawsze byłeś przekonany, że przynajmniej część z nich widziała twoje szare gacie, kiedy odżałowanej pamięci rogacz Potter powiesił cię go góry nogami na hogwarckich błoniach. Z pewnością o tym nie zapomnieli, podobnie jak ty pamiętasz. I takie osoby miałeś uczyć, zdobyć wśród nich jeśli nie szacunek, to chociaż posłuch. Musiałeś coś zrobić, aby twoje lekcje mogły przebiegać względnie bez zakłóceń. Może nie wybrałeś najlepszego sposobu, ważne jednak, że podziałało. I działało od tego momentu co rok; zanim dzieciaki dorastały na tyle, żeby zrozumieć, iż cała twoja przemowa to kompletny bezsens, zdążyły wyrzucić ją z pamięci, zastępując kolejnymi twoimi wypowiedziami, w których więcej już było inwektyw niż jakiegokolwiek patosu. Nigdy jeszcze nie trafiłeś na ucznia, który rozszyfrowałby twój idiotyczny podstęp. I masz nadzieję, że nigdy na nikogo takiego nie trafisz.

Ostatnie zdanie przemówienia jest celowo zrozumiałe dla każdego zakutego łba... a przynajmniej takie powinno być. Siedzący w ostatniej ławce jedenastolatek wygląda jednak na kompletnie wynudzonego, jakby w ogóle nie pojął powagi słów, którymi zakończyłeś swą mowę. Nie szkodzi, zaraz go obudzisz, szybko i skutecznie.

Odczytujesz na głos listy obecności, osobne dla Ravenclawu i Hufflepuffu. Pozbawiony krztyny zainteresowania obiekt twojego zainteresowania znajduje się pod koniec tej drugiej. Sądząc po nazwisku, jest albo półkrwi, jak t... wiele innych osób, albo pochodzi z rodziny całkowicie mugolskiej. Żaden czarodziej z dziada pradziada nie pozwoliłby sobie na tak zwyczajne nazwisko. No, owszem, poza Potterami*; jakoś wcale cię to nie dziwi, w końcu Potterowie to Potterowie. Równie dobrze mogliby się nazywać John Doe, wszyscy równo i w tak samo nieokreślony sposób. Jak ten nowy Puchon, któremu imię pewnie takie nadali, żeby nadrobić braki w nazwisku. Ciekawe, kiedy się zorientowali, że w zestawieniu brzmi to po prostu śmiesznie. Zachariasz Smith, też coś.

Owszem, wiesz, że wyśmiewanie się z czyichś imion lub nazwisk jest dziecinne i znajduje się całkowicie poza twoim poziomem intelektualnym, lecz tym razem nie potrafisz się powstrzymać. Należało mu się. Zresztą... przecież nikt o tym nie wie, prawda? W głębi duszy możesz być dziecinny do woli, żywić urazy niczym trzylatek i równie zawzięcie nie słuchać cudzych racji. Najważniejsze, żeby nie okazywać tego publicznie. Taaak, najważniejsze...

* * *

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału piątego

* * *

_

* * *

_

* Potter i Smith to jedne z najpopularniejszych nazwisk Wielkiej Brytanii - mugolskich nazwisk, oczywiście; Smith jest zdecydowanie częstsze, znajduje się na pierwszym miejscu, jak w Polsce Kowalski, Potter mieści się w pierwszej trzydziestce

_

* * *

_

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk

_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Itheanil**__ No wiesz, mogłabyś mi takich rzeczy nie pisać :-P. Wiem, wiem, że moje teksty są gorsze od tych, które tłumaczę, ale cóż poradzić. Bez bicia przyznam, że zdecydowanie wolę pisać miniaturki, opowiadania jednoczęściowe, od dłuższych, które nie idą mi tak dobrze. Nie mówiąc już o traceniu weny czy ochoty do pisania wciąż niezakończonej historii. Widzisz, wychodzę z założenia, że z różnych punktów widzenia to samo może wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. Dlatego w ogóle wzięłam się za pisanie tego tekstu i dlatego ma on wyglądać tak, jak ma. Czyli - wciąż nie zmieniłam w tej kwestii zdania - bez żadnych alternatywnych względem kanonu zakończeń; wszystko ma być doskonale kanoniczne... no, może z wyjątkiem ukazania Severusa. Ale to już kwestia tego, jak go kto widzi. Ja go widzę w ten właśnie sposób, przyjmuję jednak, że nie jest to sposób jedyny możliwy. Przyznam, że też lubię happy endy, ponad wszystko praktycznie, ale chyba nie umiem ich pisać. Może dlatego, że prawdziwe happy endy w życiu zdarzają się tak rzadko... Ja sobie nie muszę myśleć, że mi wybaczysz brak "Jedynie poprzez krew" - ja wiem, że mi go wybaczyłaś. Wtedy, w każdym razie ;-)._

_**Klio**__ Heh, czasem łatwiej w chorobie coś napisać od siebie niż przetłumaczyć. Chociaż zwykle jest raczej na odwrót. Cóż, bywa rozmaicie, najwidoczniej. Za życzenia dziękuję, postaram się dostosować... przy kolejnej chorobie ;-). Rzeczywiście Severus w poprzednim rozdziale wyszedł ciepełkowato - ale kto może zagwarantować, że w głębi duszy on był zupełnie inny? Wszak nie znamy go z jego punktu widzenia w kanonie, a wiele osób kryje swoje prawdziwe ja w głębi siebie i nie pokazuje go nikomu. Z różnych powodów. Uważam, że Severus właśnie taki był. Oczywiście możliwe, że się mylę, że widzę go takiego, jakim chciałabym go widzieć, chociaż on był zupełnie inny. Całkiem możliwe. Jednak dopóki nie będę nim, nie będę mogła wiedzieć na pewno, jaki on był - więc pokazuję go takim, jakim go widzę. Dość ludzkim chyba... Tłumaczenie, tłumaczenie, "jakieś inne tłumaczenie"... Hm, nie pamiętam, to już tak dawno było... (przy okazji posypuję głowę popiołem - wciąż nie udaje mi się kontynuować "Rozczarowania" tak często, jak bym chciała) To chyba miał być "Rezonans", którego pierwszy rozdział opublikowałam tydzień później, ale pewna nie jestem. A w zanadrzu mam jeszcze całkiem sporo - pozwolenia mam na kolejnych dziesięć dłuższych, odcinkowych fanfików i chyba kilkanaście miniaturek. Nie licząc tekstów Laume, na które mam pozwolenie ogólne. Właśnie, może powinnam wziąć się za jakieś jej kolejne opowiadanie, skoro komentowanie "Spokoju mojej duszy" idzie jak po grudzie..._

_**Ja to ja**__ Przyznam, że nie czytałam zbyt wielu tekstów napisanych z punktu widzenia Severusa. Zwykle natykam się na takie pisane z punktu widzenia Harry'ego albo, ewentualnie, na przemian z punktu widzenia Harry'ego i Severusa. Z samym Severusem spotykam się rzadko, może dlatego, że rzadko czytam teksty, w których to on i tylko on jest głównym bohaterem. Chyba wolę takie pisać - zwykle zresztą z jego punktu widzenia. Lubię narrację w drugiej osobie, jest... ciekawa - z braku lepszego określenia. Ma złe i dobre strony, jak wszystko, ale ogólnie jest ciekawa. Daje spore możliwości, że tak powiem. Mam zamiar opisać cały siedmioksiąg z punktu widzenia Severusa... chociaż w tym tempie będę to pewnie robić do końca życia :-(. Chyba muszę się sprężyć. Dobrze, że zależy Ci akurat na drugim tomie - jest znacznie bliżej niż siódmy, więc istnieje większe prawdopodobieństwo, że jakoś do niego dotrę ;-)._

_**Isztar**__ Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz, jeśli tu się nie rozpiszę. Rozmawiałyśmy o Twoich spostrzeżeniach w prywatnych wiadomościach i wiesz, że bardzo się cieszę, iż mamy podobne podejście do kwestii Severusa i jego prawdziwej osobowości. Mam nadzieję tylko, że dalszy ciąg "Rozczarowania" również będzie się Tobie podobał, bez względu na to, co też w nim znowuż wymyślę. Ze mną różnie bywa..._

_**Roxy**__ Bardzo mi miło. Cóż, nie mogę wymagać od czytelników, żeby komentowali mi wszystko, co czytają. Dobrze wiedzieć chociaż, że czytają i że się podoba ;-). Dziękuję Ci więc za ten komentarz i żywię nadzieję, że ciąg dalszy - nie tylko tego opowiadania - również będzie się Tobie podobał._

_**Sevie Prince**__ Hm, przy narratorze drugoosobowym dialogi wcale nie są wykluczone - coś takiego powinno się pojawić w kolejnym rozdziale. Przyznam, że lubię pisać dialogi, ponieważ idą mi całkiem dynamicznie i chyba w miarę rzeczywiście. I faktem jest, że szybciej się je czyta. Pisze zresztą też. Z kolei narracja jest mi obojętna, szczególnie przy czytaniu - nie mam w tej kwestii jakichś większych sympatii i antypatii. Severus tak naprawdę nie jest tu narratorem, trudno więc powiedzieć, że się rozwodzi. Narracja w drugiej osobie moim zdaniem ma na celu jak najgłębsze ukazanie postaci, zarówno z zewnątrz, jak i z wewnątrz, dlatego tyle miejsca poświęcam na to, co Snape myśli i czuje. Z czego zdaje sobie sprawę i co niekoniecznie dociera do jego świadomości. Jako taka narracja w drugiej osobie jest pełniejsza niż w pierwszej, ponieważ w pierwszej postać mówi sama o sobie (o innych też, oczywiście), więc nie powie tego, z czego nie zdaje sobie sprawy, czego do końca nie jest świadoma. W narracji drugoosobowej jest inaczej, ten narrator wie o postaci wszystko i wszystko jej - a przez to również czytelnikom - jest w stanie powiedzieć. Bohater, naturalnie, niczego z tego nie usłyszy, ale czytelnik będzie miał możliwość poznać go z każdej strony, nawet z tej, z której bohater sam się nie zna. To bardzo ciekawe, moim zdaniem. Chociaż może się przez to stać przegadane, to fakt. Obawiam się, że jednak podążę za kanonem w tym opowiadaniu... Choć kto to właściwie wie? Może się nad nimi - i Wami - kiedyś jednak zlituję :-D. Nic, zobaczymy, jakim torem pójdzie ta historia._


End file.
